YPC5GG27
is the 27th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 221st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode's theme is fear and how to conquer it. Synopsis The girls must face their fears after they find themselves in a strange new world during their visit to the Summer festival. '' Summary Near the Shinto shrine is a festival being held. Komachi and Rin are doing some shopping when Komachi points out that she would like to visit the isolated Shinto shrine before the festival ends. Rin refuses to go out of fright, but Komachi assures her that everything will be alright. Meanwhile, Coco, Urara, Natts, and Karen are at the festival awaiting the late Nozomi and Syrup. After they get tired of waiting Kurumi decides to go and check on Nozomi, and Syrup is shown to be running late because of a last-minute delivery. At Eternal, Anacondy approaches Shibiretta on her many failures to retrieve the Rose Pact. However, Shibiretta turns the argument around by bringing up what occured some days prior, with Pretty Cure showing up at Eternal and Anacondy failing to take the Rose Pact when the opportunity was right under her nose. Anacondy gets angry and storms off, leaving Shibiretta to think about taking Pretty Cure into an Edo period world, filled with ''yokai (Japanese monsters). As Komachi and Rin walk they suddenly notice the change of scenery. Rin spots a man nearby and asks for information when he suddenly turns around to reveal himself as a Noppera-bō (faceless person). Rin runs away in intense fright and opens a residential home door to find all of the other residents faceless as well. Elsewhere, Nozomi and Kurumi are running to the festival when they find themselves lost. They ask a woman on a gondola, but she then reveals herself to be a Rokurokubi (elongated neck yokai) and they frightfully run away. Her long neck chases Nozomi, while Kurumi changes back into Milk in fright. Karen and Natts are walking when they realize they are in the Edo period. They see a bunch of umbrella and Natts warns her to be careful, causing them to realize Karakasa (umbrella yokai). Urara and Coco are walking when Urara spots a beautiful girl crying. Concerned Coco approaches her, but to their surprise she is an Oni (Troll/Demon yokai). She chases Urara and Coco changes back into his fairy form. As this is going on Syrup, back in fairy form, is being chased by a Bura-Bura (Paper Lantern yokai). Komachi teaches Rin how to evade her fears, saying she should learn to use fear against fear. By now everyone has reunited, with the exception of Komachi and Rin, causing them to worry. Shibiretta appears in front of Rin and Komachi and demands the Rose Pact. The two deny her demand and she turns a Karakasa troop into one gigantic yokai, just as everyone else manages to locate them and they transform. Suddenly, Cure Mint has an idea. She asks Cure Lemonade to immobilize the Hoshina with Prism Chain, then uses her Emerald Saucer, which she shows she can change the size of, confusing the Hoshina. Milky Rose finishes it off with Blizzard. After that, the girls go to the Shinto Shrine and Rin decides to scare Coco, Nuts, and Syrup. Then to their surprise they find everyone has changed into various costumes, and the episode ends with the group chasing after Komachi. Major Events *Shibiretta uses the town festival to transport the Cures to a yokai-filled town in old Edo. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Hoshina Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have an umbrella as a monster, the second one being a Negatone in SPC25. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!